Promise
by Amelia Hamish
Summary: Ia berjanji untuk bersamanya. Bersamanya. ( SDAnniv#1 )


**Disclaimer. Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo(s)**

* * *

_Promise_

_by : Amelia Hamish_

* * *

Ymir berjalan dengan perlahan, membawa sebuket bunga berwarna putih di tangannya, berjalan dengan air mata yang jatuh perlahan-lahan dari kelopak matanya.

_Ia menangis. _

Menangis, menangis mengingat ucapan seorang gadis kecil pemberani yang ia sukai, seorang gadis yang sangat ia percaya, yang sangat ia _cintai. _

Ia mengingat ketika mereka bertugas bersama, berpelukan bersama untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka, beragrumen karena egonya, tertawa bersama, apapun yang mereka lakukan _bersama. _

Ia setia dengan janjinya, ia akan selalu bersamanya.

Tersenyum kecil, menghapus bulir-bulir air matanya dan memandang sebuah nisan yang berada di depannya. Nisan milik setengah dari jiwanya, terbaring kaku dibawah tanah, berubah menyatu bersama tanah, meninggalkan beberapa bagian yang masih tersisa, hanya debu.

* * *

"_Ini sudah malam, kau belum tidur ?" tanyanya kepada gadis itu. Gadis itu menggeleng, dia belum merasakan kantuk. Gadis itu bersemangat, ia bisa liat dari pancaran iris mata biru itu._

"_Hmpht," dia melipatkan kedua tangannya. "Kau tidak mau bermimpi ?" _

_Gadis itu menggeleng lagi, dirinya hanya menghela nafas._

_Dirinya menarik jemari halus gadis itu dan membawa dirinya ke paparan, menunjukkan gumpalan-gumpalan putih di langit yang sedang beradu dengan sinar gemerlap benda-benda kecil yang tersebar luas di langit malam yang seakan menyuguhkan sebuah lukisan yang dibuat oleh tangan berbakat milik sang pencipta._

_Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, memandang langit seolah mengajak mereka untuk bermain dengan mereka. Angin berhembus, meniupkan kegembiraan seorang gadis yang takjub dengan pemandangan yang sedang ia nikmati. Lugunya gadis itu._

_Dirinya tersenyum kecil, memandang gadis itu yang berlarian sambil meneriaki namanya sebagai seorang penguasa alam semesta dan pemilik cakrawala yang berlapis-lapis ini. Ia senang melihat gadis itu tertawa gembira._

_Dirinyapun ikut berlari, berlari mengikuti panggilan dan seruan dari gadis itu, merasakan keasyikan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan, ia merasa seperti lahir kembali. Lahir bersama gadis itu di malam yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan._

"_Ymir !"_

* * *

Ymir menaruh sebuket bunga itu di batu nisan itu, terdiam, membisu. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan sesuatu, ia benci untuk mengakuinya, ia benci akan batu nisan ini.

Ia benci akan batu nisan ini, ini merupakan benda yang paling tersial untuknya, ia tidak suka dengan benda ini, ia ingin menendang batu nisan ini hingga hancur, menginjak-injak tanah, meneriaki nama seseorang yang sedang tertidur pulas di dunia mimpinya, dunia lain.

Namun ia tidak bisa, ia sudah berjanji.

Ia berjanji untuk bersamanya

_Bersamanya._

* * *

_Dirinya melihat gadis itu, gadis yang sedang menyerahkan semangat yang berlebihan itu, ia tidak melihat bayangan akan ketakutan dan kecemasan yang selalu ia lihat dari gadis ini. Gadis ini seakan bebas, bebas dari beban yang ia pikul, bebas dari semua yang menghantui dirinya selama ini._

_Seolah ombak menerjang gadis itu, gadis itu tetap berlari, berlari tidak tahu arah, berlari hanya untuk melampiaskan kecemasan yang selama ini membayangi takdir gadis itu. _

_Walaupun ombak itu menyerbu dirinya dan gadis itu, mereka tetap berlari. Berlari dari waktu dan fakta yang sedang mereka jalani, mereka tidak peduli dengan waktu yang membatasi kebersamaan mereka, mereka hanya peduli dengan waktu bersama mereka, waktu mereka berdua bersama._

_Batu-batu seolah menghalangi jalur mereka, mereka tidak peduli, mereka tetap berlari dan saling meneriaki satu sama lain, ia pasti akan merindukan ini jika waktu mereka telah habis, berhenti._

* * *

"Kau tahu, aku benci hal ini." Seru Ymir melampiaskan kemarahan dan egonya yang meluap-luap karena takdir yang telah membuat dirinya terkulai tidak berdaya.

"KAU TAHU BUKAN !?" teriak dirinya, meneriaki seorang gadis yang sudah tertidur pulas untuk selamanya. Dia tidak peduli akan seraknya suaranya yang berusaha untuk meneriaki gadis itu untuk terbangun dari tidur pulasnya, sekali saja, ia ingin melihat senyuman yang tumbuh dari gadis yang sudah tertidur ini.

* * *

_Mereka berhenti, berhenti berlari dan memandang satu sama lain. Memandang satu sama lain dengan rasa gembira yang meluap-luap dan rasa lelah. Mereka merasa bahwa waktu telah berjalan sangat cepat. _

_Gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke selimut hijau rumput itu, melihat bintang-bintang bertaburan dimana-mana, awan-awan seolah menutupi pencahayan dari bintang-bintang itu, namun, bintang-bintang memenangkan pertandingan ini. Membiarkan gadis mungil berambut kuning ini untuk takjub dengan cahaya abadi milik mereka._

_Jari jemari yang kecil itu mengait di jari jemari wanita kasar ini, mengajak dirinya untuk bergabung dan bersenang-senang menatap opera bintang yang bersenandu bersama angin sepoi-sepoi yang mengajak mereka untuk terlena._

* * *

Dirinya tertunduk lemas, ia sudah cukup untuk menangisi sebuah fakta yang tidak bisa diputar ulang ini, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar dirinya, ia tidak peduli dengan bisikan-bisikan yang menyerukan nama dirinya dan nama gadis itu. Ia tidak peduli

Ia duduk, memandang nisan itu dan mengelus nisan itu.

Walaupun ia ingin membakar nisan ini

Menggali kubur ini dan mengambil sisa-sisa debu yang masih tersimpan di bawah ini.

Mencoba untuk menyatukan setiap pasang tulang-tulang yang sudah tercampur dengan debu dan tanah.

Menghidupkan gadis ini dan hidup bersamanya.

_Bersamanya._

* * *

_Gadis itu menoleh ke dirinya dengan wajah yang tertunduk, menguap kecil dan tersenyum kembali ketika dirinya mengacuhkan gadis itu._

_Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil sambil meletakkan jari-jemari kasar itu di dekat jantungnya._

_Dirinya dapat merasakan detak jantung dari gadis itu, sungguhlah cepat. Dirinya tidak tahu harus mengucapkan sesuatu, pikirannya sudah mati. Padam. Gelap._

_Gadis itu membuka bibirnya, ingin mengucapkan sepatah kata yang mungkin akan mengubah takdir mereka, mengubah nasib mereka._

"_Tetaplah bersamaku, berjanjilah."_


End file.
